Desert Love
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: In the time of ancient egypt, a slaveboy Seto, meets a slavegirl Yume. Years later, they are reunited, and an adventure takes place, romance included. Different storyline!
1. Chapter one: Meeting

(A/N: This was a story that was sitting in the back of my mind... It's not one of my bests, but it is pretty darn good! R&R please! I don't own anyone but Yume... and I'm not repeating that again...)

Chapter one- meeting

In a small building, where the slaves were kept before they were sold, a young boy sat. He wore nothing but rags. His smooth brown hair, uncut was getting into his sapphire eyes. He watched the sun set across the Nile, from the small window across the way. His eyes traveled towards the door, as it burst open.

Two strong men opened the door to the small cage with the small window and tossed a kicking girl into there. The men left, as quickly as they had appeared. She had her mouth gagged, and her hands tied up with ropes behind her. Noticing that a boy was staring at her across the way, she sighed. She looked a mess for a young girl of nine. Her white-blonde hair tousled from her falling and getting pushed to the ground. Scratches on her arms and legs, her rag clothes torn and patched together sloppily.

The young girl noticed that the boy wasn't tied up, but was sitting there relaxing. She had to admit she was jealous, he didn't have any worry or fear in his calm blue eyes. She felt around behind her back, and finally got hold of the knotted ends. She untied them with ease, and ripped off her gag. Rolling back her head she closed her eyes and thought, 'How could I have gotten herself into such a mess…' She looked over at the boy, "Where are you from?" When he didn't answer, she sighed, "What is wrong with you? I asked you a question…"

He looked at her, confusion played across his face, 'Where is she from? How is it she doesn't speak Egyptian?' He scooted closer, "I'm Seto… what is your name?"

Now it was her time to look confused, she hadn't a clue what he had said. "What?"

Seto sighed and he pointed to himself, "Seto." He then pointed to her.

She smiled, 'Now I get it, he wants to know my name…' "Yume." She said quietly.

"Yume…" He sat back and thought about it, his eyes traveled towards the window. "Are there people outside Yume?" When she looked at him with a confused face again, Seto asked the same question, this time illustrating with his hands.

Yume took a minute to understand what he had just asked. She propped herself onto her knees and looked out the small window. The moon was up, and the only things that were outside that she could see were birds. She turned back towards Seto, and motioned with her hands that there were birds outside flying around, but no people.

Seto smiled, 'Okay, no people… it's time to get out of here.'


	2. Chapter two: The attempted escape

Chapter two- the attempted escape

Yume had her head in her hands, 'How could I get myself into this mess! I was just taking my goat down to get some water, and I got dragged into this!' She remembered how she got kidnapped, and dragged off to this distant place. Yume cursed herself for being so foolish, helping the strangers get some water. 'But they had looked so lost and thirsty…' She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought of how worried her grandpa and grandma must be. Yume wiped those tears away, but more kept coming. She was blindfolded and led here, she had no idea where she was. Yume was startled when she felt a hand take one of hers. She looked up to see the boy had escaped from his cage and had opened hers.

"Come on… We have to get out of here. I don't even want to try and explain why they kidnap and sell girls for." Seto said as he helped her out of her cage. When they were standing on the ground, he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. With out thinking of what he was doing, he wiped one of the tears away with his free hand. The small girl was, tightly holding the other. "Don't worry. I'll protect you…" He couldn't stop looking at her blue eyes that looked as pure as an unfound oasis.

Yume looked up at Seto, she instantly trusted him. By the tone in his voice, she could tell that he wanted to help her. She held on tightly to his hand as he slipped out the door and navigated stealthily through the abandoned streets.

Hearing a yell in the background, Seto knew that their escape had been discovered. Soon, the guards would be hot on their trail. Seto bit his lower lip as he heard guards behind them. He knew all too well what the punishment for escaping, let alone helping someone escape. He couldn't let that happen to him… or Yume. He led the scared girl into the nearest building.

Yume covered her nose, "I can't go in there! I'm allergic to hay! I'll sneeze and we'll get caught!" She exclaimed as Seto dragged her towards the hay. Her protest was ignored as Seto dragged her into the stack of hay, and sat behind her.

"The tracks lead this way!" One of the guards yelled as they drew nearer.

'The tracks?' Seto thought as he looked down at Yume and just noticed that her leg was bleeding. He quickly tore his raggy clothes, and bandaged her wound. They needed to leave. "Yume, I need you to help me dig." He said pointing to the wall that was sitting on top of sand, making digging motions with his hand.

Yume instantly understanding what he meant, began digging as fast as her fatigued hands would allow. Her hands had been tied up for so long, they were heavy to move. Seto helped her dig, and when the hole was big enough for her to squeeze through, she escaped to the other side and made it bigger for Seto to fit through.

Seto smiled as soon as he was on the other side, "You're a skinny little thing…" He said pushing the sand into the hole. Yume smiled back as she helped, thinking that it was a thank you, and was helped to her feet. They ran deeper into the city, hoping to get away from the guards.

If only they could make it to the Nile, they could hide in the marsh until it was safe. Seto kept thinking of different paths in his mind, turning a corner as he looked back to see if Yume was all right. He bumped into someone. Yume and Seto looked up to see the slave merchant himself.

"…Well, well, well. Two escaped slaves. Pity, now we'll have to chain you up and give you whippings. That will lower the price on you… I'd have them kill you, but children are in such high demand right now…" The slave merchant said as the guards behind him grabbed Yume and Seto.

Yume kicked and yelled at them in her native tongue. Seto did the same. He didn't want Yume to get punished, he didn't want her to get sold to some disgusting man. He wanted her to be safe, he didn't know why, but he did.

Yume felt tears spring into her eyes once more as she was separated from Seto, "Seto!" She screamed as she reached out for him. He tried to grab her hand, but was taken away from her as well. They were dragged off to different chambers to be whipped.


	3. Chapter three: Goodbye for now

Chapter three- Goodbye for now

Yume was chained onto the wall next to Seto. She was so sore from her whippings, she couldn't help but just sit and stare at the floor.

Seto, sat beside her, "Yume… I'm so sorry. If only I hadn't turned that way-if only I had went the other way…" He trailed off as the stinging on his back worsened. He looked down at Yume, and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Her head fell sideways and landed on Seto's shoulder. Seto blushed as he rested his head against the cold stone wall… he didn't want to be sold or separated from Yume. He wanted to teach her Egyptian, and he wanted to learn her language. Seto prayed that Yume would not be harmed where she was going, after asking of that, he fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Yume and Seto were torn apart from one another. They were going to be sold, so they were washed, and made to look presentable.

Seto had his hair cut, and had on clean rags. He was walked over towards the other slaves. Once there, he spotted Yume, who had her head down. Seto thought she looked rather pretty-for a girl with cooties. Thankfully, he was brought over to Yume, as the merchants rounded up all the children their age.

Yume looked up at Seto, barely recognizing him. His hair was shorter, and he lacked the dirt on his face. He looked nice. She smiled sadly. Yume didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back with her tribe, and her grandparents. She felt Seto's hand brush against hers as they were marched onto stage. Yume shivered as different people looked at her, and the other children. They looked at her teeth, her bone structure, her beauty. The merchants started the bidding.

One by one, Seto watched the other children be sold off to different wealthy people. He glanced at Yume, who was standing beside him shaking. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right, but truthfully he had no idea what was going to happen. He was brought on stage, and sold to a man in the back. With one last glance, he looked at Yume, who looked back at him. Her eyes told him that they would meet again someday…


	4. Chapter four: Sold

Chapter four- Sold

Yume was sold to a young man near the middle of the crowd. After watching Seto leave, she couldn't help but have tears fill up in her eyes. 'He was my only friend here…' she thought as she was taken to her new master.

The young man looked down at her after giving the man his money. "Don't cry. Our master is a kind man. He asked for a girl to clean around the house. Be grateful you didn't get placed in a different master's house." He glanced over at some of the elders who were drinking and buying young women left and right. He led her away from the crowd, and towards the food market. "He asked me to pick up some food for dinner. That too will be your job."

Yume looked up at the stranger, "Where have they taken Seto?" She asked quietly making the young man stop.

He turned around and faced her, "…you do not speak our language? That lying merchant! I knew I should have gone to the other place."

The anger in his voice scared Yume, so she began crying again. The young man turned around once more, and quickly walked through the market. He bought everything he needed quickly and brought her to his rich master's house.

"He is not going to be pleased with this…" He mumbled to her as he opened the chamber door to his master's room. "Master Pegasus? I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" (A/N- …Yes. Him. I simply adore him so I'm making Pegasus the master of Yume… He's so cool!)

Pegasus looked up from his parchment, "Yes… come in." He finished reading the scroll, and rolled it up. Placing it on the desk, he stood up and walked over to his new slave. He smiled down at her, "What is your name?"

"Sir… I do not understand what you are saying… I have no idea where I am… And-" Yume started, but was cut off by Pegasus.

"-She's not Egyptian… She speaks one of the rare desert tribal languages…" Pegasus rubbed his temple and asked her in her language the same question.

Yume looked shocked, "Yume, sir…"

Pegasus smiled and talked to his older servant, "Very polite this one is." Looking back down at Yume, he asked, "How did you get here?"

Yume felt tears spring into her eyes, "Sir, I-I was dragged away from my tribe while getting water down by the oasis. There were these men, and I helped them get a drink for they looked so thirsty and the next thing I knew…" She took a breath and continued, "I was blindfolded, gagged, tied up and dragged away from my village. I was born there, and since we've never moved from our oasis, I don't really know were it is… where I am for that matter…" She wiped away her tears, "I just want to be home…"

Pegasus sighed, and knelt down beside Yume, "Look, since you have no idea where your village is, how would you find your way home?" When she didn't answer he continued, "Until you figure out were it is exactly, I want you to stay here. I will clothe you, give you food, a shelter, and teach you how to speak our language. But, in return you have to do work for me. Okay?"

Yume nodded, "Okay… as long as I don't have to go anywhere near hay. I'm allergic to it… and I sneeze a lot when I'm around it."

Pegasus smiled, "Yes. Well, then you won't have to work in the stables. You'll work in the kitchen, and make the beds… organizing my rooms and washing my clothes. Okay?"

Yume nodded, and smiled up at Pegasus, "Thank you for your kindness master Pegasus."


	5. Chapter five: Years later

Chapter five- Years later

Yume wiped the sweat from her forehead, she had just reorganized Master Pegasus's entire collection of scrolls. Every single one. She straightened up and smiled as she looked at the rows upon rows of scrolls. She knew how important Master Pegasus's scrolls were to him. She tacked a map of which isles they were on, with her name on the bottom, and went to go get Master Pegasus.

She walked into his chamber, and asked if she could spare a moment of his time. He looked up from the conversation he was having with a man about Yume's age. Yume glanced at the man, and noticed that he too had white hair. It was very messy, and he had a huge bag of gold on the table. Yume was about to step outside, to let her master finish his business when he called her up to the table. She quickly came, trying not to notice that the man her age was staring at her.

"What is it you need Yume?" Pegasus asked slowly.

"I just wanted to inform you that I finished reorganizing the scroll room, and I was wondering what you wanted for lunch…" She asked pushing her light blond-white hair behind her ear.

"…Yume… that won't be necessary… you see…" Pegasus said sighing and looking into her eyes. "You've been sold."

Yume's jaw dropped, "But Master I-"

The man beside her asked, "Yes?"

Yume looked up at him, and then looked back at Pegasus who was looking rather sad. She started yelling at him in her native tongue, "How could you Pegasus! I was one of your most loyal servants! I can't believe you would sell me-without warning! I was happy here!"

Pegasus, not looking at her, spoke back, "Yes. Well Yume, that's life. I was going to loose the estate if I had not sold you- you noticed that you were the only girl working here… besides Yume, he seems like a nice young man. And, he's very rich."

"But I don't want to work for him! I've worked for you for the past nine years! You're like a father to me!" Yume felt her eyes water with anger, "I can't believe you Pegasus…" She wiped the tears away, turned and walked out of the room. She slid down onto the floor in the corridor, and wept. This was her home, she had so many memories here. She didn't want to leave!

Her young master came outside, "Come. We have many things to do." He told her in her native tongue.

She looked up with surprise on her face. She had no choice but to go with him. She was his now. "Are you really my master?" She asked quietly as they walked out of Pegasus's estate, she noticed he had a scar across his right eye, like he had been slashed three times...

"Yes. I am… You and I have a banquet to attend soon. I need to have you properly trained." He said in a rather quick tone as he led her across the town.

"But-I'm a house servant- I'm not… I don't know how to-How come you speak my language?" She asked, feeling her courage grow.

"I've traveled a lot. It's essential to know the languages of different tribes, just in case I got myself into a predicament." He looked at her, "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." She said proudly as they walked into her new master's house. "And you, Master…"

"Bakura… I'm eighteen as well." He opened the door to his study chamber. "Now… Yume, I'm going to need to get to know you better. Do you sing?"

"…kinda… more like hum." Yume said blushing. She didn't like to brag about her voice, it wasn't the best, but it wasn't awful.

"Cook, clean, anything out of the ordinary?" He asked looking at her eyes that were like pools.

"I know how to cook, very well. I can clean anything… except for barns and stalls… I'm allergic to hay. Out of the ordinary…" She bit her lip. She didn't exactly want to brag about her being able to manipulate things. She had learned when she was lighting a candle at her former master's house that she could make fire dance, with a wind she could create. She hadn't tried it with water yet… but she was sure it was the same thing. "Nothing out of the ordinary." She lied with a smile.

Bakura looked at her with a frown, "Really… because, from what I've learned about the people of your tribe, they have a way of manipulating elements… is this true?"

Yume was caught there, "Yeah, well… my parents weren't really from that tribe… I was just raised there." She lied again. "But enough about me… what about you." She said sitting in the chair across from him. "You are my new master… and I'd like to know more about you…" She said with a purr.

Bakura frowned, "I don't really like talking about myself."

"None of us do, but, I'd really like to know." Yume said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Bakura let a smirk escape his lips, "Well, I travel around a lot… so-since you're my first slave girl I was wondering if you'd watch the house while I was gone. I'd give you money to pay for food and stuff… but I needed a comfortable environment when I return from my journeys…"

"You travel…a lot?" Yume repeated trying to piece things together.

"Well… once a month… I usually disappear for a week or so." Bakura looked up at her. "But as I said before." His tone darkening, "We have a very important banquet to attend next week. And I need you to be there with me." He smiled, sending chills down Yume's spine. She was picking up a bad vibe from him.

"Okay. W-why is this banquet so important?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I need to impress a few people, and maybe if I'm lucky, I might become more famous then I already am." He was about to add something else, but his stomach growled.

Yume stood up quickly, "I'll go make something to eat… you aren't allergic to anything are you?" She asked as she started walking out of the room.

"No. Anything sounds great to me." He leaned back in his chair and started thinking of ways to overthrow a certain someone who was going to become pharaoh in a couple days…


	6. Chapter six: The Banquet

((A/N: You guys must find me horrible. I haven't updated this since... forever! I'll finish it now! Sorry! R&R Please...))

Chapter six- The banquet

Yume looked down at herself, she had her hair combed, new clothes on, bathed in the finest salts given to her by her master… but she felt that something was missing…

Bakura came into the room, his hair exactly the same, but there was a tidier atmosphere around him. He was wearing golden bracelets, and smelt of spice. His tan robes were open revealing his muscular chest. Yume thought he looked rather nice. As the sun was setting slowly, he took her hand and escorted her to the two-person carriage that was outside.

Yume admired her golden bracelets that Bakura had given her. She smiled up at him as he straightened up his robe. Even though she had been with him for a week, this master had taught her so many wonderful new things. Bakura was cruel sometimes, but Yume had soon discovered on her first night there, that he was just really lonely. He needed someone to love him. Yume shook the images out of her mind that were flooding in them. She didn't want to think about all the things that they had done together that week, even though she protested to every single one. She had to do what her master said.

They stopped in front of the palace, and Bakura helped her out of the carriage. He left it to some boy to take care of, and walked into the torch lit palace hallway.

Yume admired every single painting along the way. She loved how every hanging torch also had incense burning. She walked with Bakura to the banquet table and sat next to him.

Bakura placed his hand on her thigh as prince Yugi came into the banquet room. Everyone stood, and bowed to him. His six priests appeared behind them and sat next to him, three on each side. Everyone silently bowed to them and sat down.

Yume couldn't take her eyes off of one of the high priest, he looked so familiar… she shook her head as the banquet began.

Bakura chatted merrily with other people, while Yume couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up from her plate of food, and towards the familiar looking priest, only to lock gazes with him. Suddenly, she knew who he was… that was her Seto… controlling her happiness as she could tell he was doing also, she smiled warmly and engaged a chat with the person next to her.

Priest Seto glanced at prince Yugi, who looked nervous, and not in the mood for questions. Looking back over at the girl sitting next to the man with white messy hair, he realized who she was. It was Yume, the girl from the slave market. Holding back a smile, he wondered how she was doing. He lockedgazes with her, and could tell that she wanted to talk with him. Perhaps after the banquet… he couldn't leave the prince right now. He was about to be crowned Pharaoh…

More hanging torches were lit as the moon came up. Before too long, the banquet was over and the dancers came out. Yume noticed that Seto wasn't staring at the almost naked dancer, but was intently watching Yume's every move. She felt Bakura place a hand on her behind, as they were standing up.

"It's almost time Yume. I'm going to have to move over there for a minute…" He said as he glided past her and silently moved from behind the crowd and into position. He disappeared amongst the shadows.

Yume shivered as she cradled her arms. She felt a slight chill from the wind from the open palace. She moved closer to the fire, letting it warm her up.

After the dancers, and the bringing of gifts, it was time for the crowning. Since Yugi's late father had passed away in a recent accident of shadow games, it was now Yugi's turn for the responsibility. Yume could tell that he was nervous by the way he kept biting his lower lip.


	7. Chapter seven: The Real Bakura

Chapter seven- The real Bakura

As soon as the crown arrived, a scream was issued from in the back of the palace. The guards were ushered over to there and began fighting the bandits. When more arrived, the people fled the palace. Yume noticed Bakura was standing over towards the pharaoh's left, and since he looked like he was going to wait until everybody stopped running around, she did also. She moved towards one of the short pillars, in the front of the room, that held a huge saucer of oil and fire. Yume disappeared behind the pillar and watched as the bandits fought off the guards. The bandits outnumbered the guards five to one, easily finishing off the guards, they ran up to the unguarded pharaoh and priests, who looked very weary.

Yume knew that they were not in the right chamber to fight, she heard Bakura mumbling about it while he slept. Piecing everything together, she walked out from behind her pillar, facing the bandit's. Looking over the room, she concentrated on what needed to be done in order for the prince to be saved. She noticed the fire on either side of the prince, and thought that this was the best way, she had never controlled this much fire before. Yume wondered if she could.

Seto watched as Yume stepped from behind the pillar she was facing, she was going to put herself between the prince and all the bandits. He was about to say something when he noticed the fire to his left grow in size as if it were using all the oil. He stepped towards the prince just as the fire leaped out of its place and towards the bandits. He noticed that the fires brazed past Yume on both sides and surround the bandits in a circle of fire. Frozen, the bandits dropped their weapons, and stood still. Yume held them at bay until the guards could arrive and overpower the bandits.

Yume fell to her knees, feeling weak. She noticed Bakura walk up to her quickly and pick her up roughly by the arm, "You ruined my plans! I will have you turned into feed for the crows to pick on!" He said in her language, through clenched teeth.

"Master… what have I done to ruin your plans?" Yume asked back in her tribal language, tears trickling down her face, his hand on her arm tightened. "I have saved the prince, and you say that this is a bad thing?"

"I was to be pharaoh!" Bakura glared at her as he took the gold dagger off his belt that he was to use on the prince. He was going to use it on someone tonight, he had promised himself that. Holding it tightly in his other hand, he prepared to strike.

Yume wasn't allowed to fight her master… she closed her eyes, waiting for the strike to come, but it never did. She felt the harsh hand on her arm loosen and let go, and a gentle hand help her up. Blinking through the tears, she looked up to see Seto helping her up. "Seto." She choked through her tears, he had saved her…

Bakura quickly got up from off the ground, guards were coming towards him now. "I'll be back. And I will be pharaoh!" He screamed as he spat blood on the clean floor. He sheaved his dagger and ran out of the open banquet room.

Yume watched as he ran across the courtyard, and jump on his horse, speeding off into the night. She fell unconscious in Seto's arms.

Seto looked down at Yume, and scooped her up without effort. He walked up to prince Yugi, who was staring at the scene in disbelief. "Prince Yugi… I ask that you please grant mistress Yume her freedom from the bandit leader Bakura." Yugi nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, let it be written." He said not blinking. "I place her in your care, and when she wakes I would like to see her."

Seto bowed and took his leave of the prince.


	8. Chapter eight: Hello again!

Chapter eight- Hello again!

Yume awoke in a huge bed, daylight hitting her eyes. She looked up to see Seto putting on his robe. Yume quickly sat up, she was in Seto's chamber. Looking around, she noticed he had dragons painted on the walls, and a small white dragon with blue eyes in the corner of the room, sleeping, "Seto… is it really you?" She asked folding back the sheets.

Seto, who was startled by her silky voice, turned around, "Can you speak my language now Yume?" he asked in her language.

Yume felt her eyes fill with tears, he had learned her native language… "Yes, I am now fluent in every language from every tribe in this entire kingdom. My former master, Pegasus taught me that. Oh Seto, I was so worried about you… every day I kept thinking, I'm going to buy my freedom and find you. Hopefully help you out of it, but… look at you now! Your one of the pharaoh's six priests!" She brushed her tears away as Seto walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I couldn't help but think about you. Where you hurt at all? Did they treat you fairly? It scared me to death last night when that bandit leader… your former master tried to kill you…" He stroked back her hair. "Pharaoh Yugi wishes to see you. He was crowned last night before he went to bed…"

Yume's hands flew to her face. "Oh no! Master Bakura… when I see him again, he's going to turn me into crow feed! Seto I-"

Seto placed a finger to her lips, "You're free Yume. Pharaoh Yugi sought to that."

Yume looked up at Seto, she took his hand off of her mouth. "I'm free? I'm free… I'm free!" She hugged Seto tightly, placing her hands around his neck. "I'm free Seto! I don't have to worry about anymore Master's!"

Seto smiled as he let her hug him, "Yes, I was going to request that you be my slave, but I figured you'd like this much better."

"Either way, would have been wonderful… But now I'm free! I don't have to listen to Bakura…" She sighed as she let go of him. "Could I borrow a brush? And a robe… I'm afraid I don't seem to have one on me…"

Seto nodded, "Yes." He quickly stood up, and walked into his closet. He pulled out one of his smaller robes and a brush and handed them to her. He turned around as she got dressed. He preoccupied himself by putting on his priest hat. He had to contain a laugh when he turned around. The robe that was too small on him, but was much too large for her small body. "Perhaps I should have you fitted for a dress first?"

Yume fixed her hair, "If Pharaoh wishes to see me, then I must go now. I don't care if I have to show up in my dirty dress robes." She stood up and changed, she was used to getting changed in front of men, so she really didn't care if Seto blushed and protested. When she was changed again, she folded Seto's robe and once again fixed her hair. Yume turned to see Seto covering his eyes. Smiling she walked up to him, "High priest Seto. I do believe our Pharaoh wishes to speak to me. Would you be so kind as to escort me there?"

Seto nodded and walked her towards the Pharaoh's chamber. She stopped in front of the door. And Seto looked down at her, "What's wrong Yume?"

Yume looked back up at him, "Are you married?"


	9. Chapter nine: Are you married?

Chapter nine- Are you married?

"Married? No…" Seto said slowly.

"Oh… I was just wondering." Yume said blushing.

"Are you?" Seto asked quietly.

"No. A slave isn't allowed to get married." She squeezed his hand, "But now that I'm free I can." She let go and quickly knocked on the Pharaoh's door. One of the Pharaoh's slaves opened the door for her and let her in.

The Pharaoh had everyone leave the room, so he could be alone with Yume. "I wanted to thank you for assisting me… I suppose that Priest Seto has informed you of being free?" He asked, looking out over his balcony at the Nile and pyramids.

"Why, yes… he has. I thank you for that." Yume said bowing, she walked over to join him on the deck. She was as tall as he was, and was startled when he looked into her eyes.

"I'm fascinated with your power over fire. I was wondering if you could teach me how to do that."

Yume blushed, "Pharaoh… I'd love to, but sadly you have to be born in this small tribe to be able to use elements."

The Pharaoh contemplated this for a second, "…Well. If a child is born of one parent from that bloodline, can that child be able to use those elements?"

"Yes. That's my story. My mom was from the tribe, my dad wasn't, they got married and had me." She said smiling.

Pharaoh Yugi scratched his chin, seeming deep in thought. "So if you were to bear my child-then he could protect himself when the time came for him to become Pharaoh!"

Yume felt weak in the knees, she grabbed onto the balcony for support, "Excuse me? B-bear you're child? I-"

"Are you married?" The Pharaoh asked, staring at her with a cat-like look.

"No. But I am in love with someone and am hoping to be very soon-But Pharaoh-" Yume started but was cut off.

The Pharaoh took her hand, "Yume, I am offering you a share of my Kingdom. You can have anything your heart desires…"

Yume shook her head, "Pharaoh, as lovely as your request is, I can not accept, nor do I wish to. I am in love with someone Pharaoh, and your time will come as well. You one day will be in love with someone too." She sat down in the chair behind her, "But, I will promise you this. If I ever do have any children, I promise that they will serve and protect your offspring as well. I promise to protect you, when the time comes."

Pharaoh could have sworn he heard sadness play in her voice as she spoke. The Pharaoh looked down at her, hurt in his eyes. "Until you do get married, I want you to think about my offer."

Yume smiled, "I want you to think about mine also Pharaoh." She stood up and kissed the Pharaoh quickly on the cheek before leaving him alone in his room to think. On the way out the door, she saw Seto. Walking briskly back to his room, she sat on his bed and sighed.

Seto followed her and shut the door behind him, "What happened?" He asked walking over and sitting next to her.

Yume looked up Seto, "He… offered me the world and I declined."

"What?" Seto asked, not grasping the concept.

Yume hid her face in her hands, "He proposed to me Seto! He wants me to bear his children! But Seto, I-"

Seto saw red, 'Bear his children? How dare he!-'

Yume placed a hand on Seto's cheek, "But I declined." She said slowly.

"Why? He was offering you the world…" Seto said, sadness in his voice.

"Because Seto, I am not in love with him." Yume said, her other hand running through Seto's hair. "I am in love with someone else."

Seto leaned forward, his eyes growing serious. "Who are you in love with Yume?"

Yume kissed Seto, and pulled away before he could do anything, "You. You saved me Seto. Not once, twice, not even three times. I can't count how many times a day you saved me. I thought about you constantly, you kept me alive all these years Seto. You kept the flame lit in my heart. I was a slave, you set me free. I was alone, but fell in love. I'm in love with you."

Seto couldn't help but smile, "When I first saw you Yume, I thought you were the prettiest desert flower I had ever seen. But you seemed so sad. I wanted to help you, but then we got separated. I never got the chance to take you to banquets, to give you your first kiss, but I could not hide my feelings for you. I thought about you also. You kept me alive when I was studying how to become a priest. You're image alone in my head, that kept me from going insane during times when I needed to think." He pushed her down onto the bed, "I love you also Yume…"

Yume smiled up at Seto, "Well, now that it's all out. When do you think we can get married?"

Seto smiled back, "As soon as possible. How about… tonight?"

Yume kissed him with a, "Yes."

Seto stopped kissing her and got off the bed. He put on his priest hat, "I have to go prepare for our wedding then. I'll call in some dress fitting people."

When he opened the door, Yume sat up, "Seto. You need to tell the Pharaoh."

Seto nodded and left the room. He'd personally invite the Pharaoh to this wedding as soon as he had the preparations complete.


	10. Chapter ten: The wedding dress

Chapter ten- The wedding dress

Pharaoh knocked on Yume's door. He had gone by himself, for he wanted to apologize for if he had offended her in any way. A girl, not Yume opened the door. She immediately dropped the material that she had in her hand.

"Pharaoh! We weren't expecting you here!" She quickly turned around and clapped summoning about ten other girls. They all bowed, showing the Pharaoh his respect.

The Pharaoh held up his hand. "I just came to see Yume." He said, craning his neck over the girls to see if she was there.

The Woman holding two dresses spoke up, "She's over ther-"

"I'm not so sure if I want this one. He may not like the color-" Yume interrupted, coming out from behind a screen. She was wearing her undergarments holding up a formal wedding dress, made with expensive looking fabric. "Pharaoh! Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?" She asked, quickly covering herself up with the dress.

"I came to talk to you… What are you doing?" He asked, as the wedding dress people left the room.

"I'm trying on a wedding dress." Yume said, blushing, and covering herself up even more with the wedding dresses. She hated this revealing piece of cloth.

Pharaoh Yugi looked her over, "You're trying on a wedding dress? Does that mean you accept my proposal?" His face brightening up from his confusion. He smiled, and walked over to her. "This makes me so happy! I can't believe it… how many children do you want, I was thinking of starting off with ten boys, a couple of girls-"

Yume interrupted, "Pharaoh. We're not getting married."

"We aren't?" Pharaoh asked, his smile wilting off his face. "Then why are you trying on wedding dresses?"

Yume covered her mouth. "He didn't tell you? Oh my! No wonder you thought-…Seto and I are getting married."

Pharaoh glared at the blue eyes white dragon, who was yawning in the corner. "Explain."

Yume led the Pharaoh over to Seto's bed and sat down next to him. "Right after our meeting, I walked out… I have admit, being proposed to by one of the most powerful beings I've ever had the pleasure to meet… well I was a bit flustered. Seto interrogated me and, I told him that you asked for my… hand in marriage. But then I told him that I didn't want to marry you-Not that you aren't a wonderful man or anything. I told him I was in love with him, and he too told me that he was in love with me all these years… and then, well here we are." Yume frowned, "He was supposed to tell you about it. He said he would… He must be having a fit about you asking me, that he'd tell you right before the wedding." She looked at him, "Please don't punish him Pharaoh… he doesn't mean to be a grouch…he just is. I'll-"

Pharaoh put a finger to her lips, "I've been with Seto for a long time now. Don't worry… I understand completely what he's like. I give you Pharaoh's best wishes. And I apologize if I upset you in any way." His hand moved off her lips and onto her cheek. He frowned as tears formed in her eyes.

Yume smiled as she took his hand off her face, "Thank you." She said smiling. Yume hugged him tightly. "Thank you Pharaoh." She let go and wiped her eyes. "I need to know. Which do you like." She asked holding up a couple of dresses.

The Pharaoh smiled as he picked up a white one. "This one." He said smiling, he looked up at Yume, seriousness in his eyes. "Yume. Will you help me find a bride as well? Possibly someone from your tribe?"

Yume blushed, to be asked such a task was such an honor. She smiled quickly and grabbed Pharaoh's free hand, "Of course Pharaoh, you are one of my dearest friends…" Yume tried to remember if there were any girls would be suitable for the Pharaoh. Her mind quickly flew to Tea. Tea was the best girl for the job if Pharaoh wanted a sweet and kind bride. Yume wondered if she was all right, if those bandits had gotten herself, it was possible that they had taken Tea as well, "The only problem Pharaoh is, I have no idea where my village is… Bakura traveled there once. I could ask around, and see if I can find where it is."

Pharaoh shook his heads, "I will have my maidens ask around, they run many errands for me and have many friends." He stood up and thanked Yume before he left the room in a brisk walk. When he came to his room, Seto was standing outside the door waiting for him. "Seto? What is it you need?" Yugi asked hiding the humor in his voice, Seto looked so embarrassed.

Seto was blushing so furiously, 'I should have had Yume tell the Pharaoh this. This is so embarrassing…' "I want to invite you to my wedding."

Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, it was payback time. "Wedding? Who are you getting married to Seto?"

Seto stared at him, "Yume…"

"Ah… so, when is this wedding?" The Pharaoh asked, amusement playing in his voice.

Seto could tell he was playing with him, "Tonight, as soon as the sun sinks into the Nile. We will be married on a boat… in public."

"Perhaps then those fan women of yours will leave you alone." Yugi said with a small chuckle. "I'd be happy to attend Seto. I shall be there. Tell Yume I think she looks beautiful in the white dress, no matter what she says." Before he let that comment sink into Seto's brain, he disappeared into his room.

Seto blushed even deeper, 'He knew all along! I can't believe him!' He quickly walked into his room, and locked the door behind him. Turning around he froze when he saw Yume. She had on her wedding dress, white as a rare Nile flower. He walked up to her and gently tucked her hair behind her ear making her blush.

"I don't know if this dress looks good on me Seto…" Yume said, avoiding his lustful eyes.

Seto, who had his hand on her cheek, ran a finger along her jaw bone and lifted her face making her look into his eyes. "You look so beautiful… I don't know if I can wait until after the wedding to place you on that bed."

Yume blushed ever deeper, "Seto… We can't until after the wedding… It's not moral."

Seto smirked as he leaned over to kiss her, "Fine, but you wouldn't mind if I stole a couple of kisses before the wedding…"

Yume smiled, despite her face was growing redder by the second, "I don't think that would harm anyone…" She placed her hand on Seto's cheek as she felt his lips on hers.


	11. Chapter eleven: Wedding night

Chapter eleven- Wedding night

Yume held a bouquet of Nile Lilies, her hair tucked behind her ear with one of the flower's. She looked up at Seto, who was wearing a white robe, and pants, no shirt. He grabbed her hands, and watched the sun set in the corner of her eyes. He could tell she was doing the same. They both said their vows, and kissed passionately as colors splashed the sky.

The Pharaoh, along with the kingdom, clapped and cheered. Seto picked up Yume once the ship reached the palace and carried her into the room. Placing her on the bed, he heard his beloved Blue eyes white dragon give a yelp of pain in the corner of the room. Getting up from on top of Yume, he walked over to the corner of the room. Picking up his tiny dragon, he pulled a rope off around its neck. Turning around, he saw Yume's limp body being carried off of his high balcony. He dropped the dragon on his bed as he ran after them. "Yume!" He screamed as he hung over the balcony, as he watched the stranger put his bride in front of him on a horse and take off into the darkness. Seto felt his heart break, his Yume had just been kidnapped!

Running out of the room in just his pants, he banged on the Pharaoh's door. The Pharaoh opened the door, apparently not happy of being woken up.

"Pharaoh! She's gone! She's been kidnapped!" Seto said, feeling tears fall onto his cheeks.

Pharaoh curtly nodded, "Assemble the guards and prepare our horses for departure. We might be able to catch up with them before they leave Egypt…"

-----------------------------------

Yume awoke behind a horse. The last thing she remembered was having a small bottle of something being placed under her nose and she passed out. Opening her eyes, she looked down, she was still in her wedding dress. Yume noticed it was very dark outside, she turned around and was about to let out a scream, had a hand not covered her mouth.

"Be quiet my desert flower…" Bakura hissed into her ear, "I wouldn't want to be caught just yet. You are going to help me get more bandits to kill the Pharaoh." Before Yume could reply, Bakura once again placed the bottle under her nose and she passed out.


	12. Chapter twelve: An old friend

Chapter Twelve- An old friend

Yume awoke once more, she was tied up in a tent, gagged and blindfolded. Yume felt around behind her back, she had not untied herself in so many years. Feeling the ends of the rope, she quickly pulled and untied the tight knots. Once her hands were free, she untied her blindfold and gag at the same time. Yume fell backwards when she saw the shirtless Bakura kneeling in front of her smirking.

"Clever one, aren't you." Bakura grabbed Yume by the throat and shoved her onto the floor, "I still haven't forgotten how you spoiled my plans at becoming Pharaoh. And… not only that, but you got married to high priest Seto? You, a slave girl."

"I am your slave no longer," Yume managed to choke out, "The Pharaoh made sure of that."

"I see no Pharaoh out here…" Bakura smiled as he bent over and forced a kiss onto her. "I have a plan… I destroyed that village of yours as soon as you betrayed me. You are the last girl left. You are going to bear my children, and you will have me raise them. With their power, they will become the rulers of Egypt. They will inflict beautiful pain and death across the land."

Yume smiled and couldn't help but laugh, "You have destroyed you're plan when you destroyed my village." She felt tears fall down her eyes, "I can not have children, and therefore your plan will never come true. I thank the Gods for that."

Twisted anger formed on Bakura's face as he picked her up by the throat, "What do you mean you can not have children?"

Yume smiled even though she couldn't breathe, she managed to choke out a response. "When I was a child, I fell into a ravine, and my lower intestines got mingled, destroying all chances of me having children. I survived luckily, thanks to a traveling healer."

Anger flew throughout Bakura as his grip tightened. "Then you have betrayed me once more."

Yume's closed her eyes as she concentrated on her surroundings, he made sure there was no fire for he already knew what she could do with that. When Yume heard a dagger unsheathe, primal instincts from deep within her took over. It was like someone else was controlling her completely and she was just watching. She felt her leg fly up and her foot contact with Bakura's face. The impact sent Bakura falling backwards. As fast as she could in her wedding dress, she ran into the afternoon heat. Ripping off the bottom of her dress as she went, she made for the horse, but was tackled from behind. Yume felt Bakura's strong hands grasp her neck from the back and lift her off the ground once more.

She was so close to the stupid black horse! Rage swarmed through her as her eyes looked around for an escape. She had no idea where she was, desert surrounding her all around. She screamed and closed her eyes as she used the wind to make the sand move at her will. Using it as a forceful entity, she pushed Bakura away from her and jumped onto the horse. Kicking it in the sides, she sent the horse running away from the camp. She had no idea where she was going, just as long as it was far away from Bakura.

Around nightfall, the horse slowed down and came to a stop in front of an Oasis. Yume walked the horse over to the water, and let it drink. A second later, a shrill scream was issued from behind a couple of bushes. Yume ran around the bushes to see two men tying up a woman… 'That's not any woman, that's-' "-Tea!" Yume screamed rushing forward to help her.

Tea looked up tears in her eyes, "Yume… Yume!"

Concentrating hard, Yume used the sand as a wall again and pushed the men off of Tea. She buried all but their heads in the sand, and ran up to Tea. "Tea! I can't believe it… what are you doing here!" She asked tears forming in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her tall friend and smiled.

"The village… it was destroyed… I-I ran away when I saw these guys burning the bodies. They followed me here, and tried to kidnap me…" Tea said, breaking down in her friend's arms.

Yume held her friend tighter, "I can't believe it… I thought I would never see you again. When I was kidnapped and sold into slavery-Tea, are you married?"

Tea looked up at Yume, "What do you mean? I'm too pretty to marry anyone…" She said smiling.

Yume smiled back as she kissed her friend on the forehead, "Not for this guy you aren't… Come on. We need to get out of here. I'm being followed…" Yume helped Tea to her feet and walked her over to the black horse, who was munching on small desert blades of grass. Yume got on first and Tea behind her. Night rolled around and Yume looked up at the sky. She gasped as she saw the constellation of the dragon. Turning the horse to the right, she kicked it in the sides sending it into a sprint. If she just followed the desert this way, the dragon constellation would lead her back to Egypt. And back to Seto.


	13. Chapter thirteen: A happy reunion

Chapter Thirteen- A happy reunion

Yume let out a scream of joy as she spotted the pyramids. Kicking the horse, she sent it into a faster sprint across the slave's houses and towards the palace. Taking Tea by the hand, she helped her off the horse and ran into the palace. Running up to Seto's room, she opened the door. The only occupant in the room was the small dragon curled up on the bed. Yume ran over to the dragon, "Dragon… where is Seto?" She asked waking it up.

The dragon looked towards the balcony, telling her he left to find her.

Yume picked up the dragon. "You have to find him and tell him I'm back… okay?" Scribbling a note, she tucked it in the dragon's claw like hand and ran over to the window. "Hurry!" Tossing it into the air, she watched it soar into the sky and gave it a little boost with her wind.

----------------------

Seto sighed as stopped screaming Yume's name, was he ever going to find her? Seto began rubbing his eyes out of habit, but quickly stopped when the Pharaoh placed a hand on Seto's shoulder.

"Look…" He said pointing to the darkening sky.

Seto looked up to see his small dragon zooming right at him. He jumped off his horse and outstretched his hands, the small dragon flew right into his chest in nuzzled his face. "What are you doing out of the palace? I didn't know you knew how to fly…" He stroked the dragon under the chin and notice it was holding a small piece of paper. Taking the paper he read, 'Awaiting your return my beloved…' Smiling, he placed the dragon on his shoulder and jumped onto his horse. "She found her way back home!" He said grinning ear to ear.

The Pharaoh smiled too and followed Seto's sprinting horse back to Egypt.

--------------------------------

Yume was just finishing brushing Tea's hair when the door to Seto's room burst open. Seto stood in the doorway, his chest rising and falling fast from sprinting across the palace. He rushed over to her and picked her up, kissing her as he did. "Yume. I was so worried about you…" He hugged her as he felt his knees give out. He sunk to the floor with Yume, and continued kissing her face and hands.

Yume hugged him and smiled, "It was Bakura… he destroyed my village and thought he'd have his children with me… but I surprised him even more when I told him I couldn't have children."

Seto stopped kissing her, "What do you mean?"

Yume explained to him the same story and expected that he too would be upset, but he was happy instead. He smiled and continued kissing her, "I don't care. I'm just happy you're all right. We can adopt children. I really don't care, as long as I have you."

Yume felt tears form in her eyes as she hugged Seto, "I love you…"

The Pharaoh, who had just appeared at the door smiled as he leaned against the doorway. "Well, I'm glad you're okay Yume…" His eyes traveled up from Yume and Seto hugging on the floor to the beautiful girl standing beside the mirror, holding a brush.

Yume, sensing this would be the perfect time to introduce them stood up. In her language, she introduced Tea to the Pharaoh. "Tea, this is Pharaoh. Pharaoh, this is Tea."

Surprising Tea and Yume, Pharaoh spoke back in their language. "I'm pleased to meet you Tea. You don't suppose that we could have lunch together sometime?"

Tea smiled, "It would be my pleasure Pharaoh." Leaning over, she whispered in Yume's ear, "That and a couple of children... about ten girls and maybe acouple boys..." Yume laughed and pushed the Pharaoh and Tea out of the room so she could spend time with her husband.

"I didn't know the Pharaoh could speak my language…" Yume said helping Seto stand up.

"…Who do you think studied with me?" Seto asked smiling and pushing her down onto the bed. "Now… where did we leave off? Oh. Yes, now I remember…" He smirked as he placed his lips on Yume's. "How many children do you want to adopt?"

Yume smiled and kissed him back with equal passion and longing, "As many as you want."

Seto felt up her dress with one of his strong hands, "That's a good answer."


	14. Chapter fourteen: Future Meeting

Chapter Fourteen- Future meeting

Seto and Yume lived a long and happy life. They adopted seven children, four boys, three girls, all of them were kidnapped tribal children. Tea and Pharaoh got married and had loads of babies. Bakura continued to roam the desert, and it was rumored that he fell in love with a village girl… they became the royalty of bandits together.

.-.-.-.-.

"Seto… uh, Mr. Kaiba sir?" A man's voice asked loudly, as he poked his head through the door to Seto's office.

"What is it?" Seto asked looking up from his laptop that he was looking at with Mokuba.

"Well-er-there's a young woman here that's applying for a job… Yume Pegasus…" The man said, making Seto twitch, he hated the name Pegasus. He could never forgive Pegasus for what he did to him and his brother. (A/N: Remember, "You're like a father to me!" Well… close enough, it's his niece!)

"Let her in." He heard himself say, although, he was not aware of ever thinking that thought. The man nodded and quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

Mokuba sat down in his chair in front of the window, "Do you think there's any relation?"

Seto didn't nod, nor did he reply. He was too busy staring at the young woman who had just walked through the door. She had long white-blonde hair, was curvy and small, with startling blue eyes. Of course, Seto hid his interest and asked for her paperwork.

Yume gracefully walked over to him in her black high-heels and handed him her papers. Standing in front of the desk, she smiled over at Mokuba, who was staring at her also. Speaking up, she quietly apologized, "I want to apologize personally for what my uncle did to you. He is normally not like that… I want to repay you in any way I can. Not for him, but for myself. I could have stopped him but-"

"-You're hired." Mokuba said loudly, startling both Yume and Seto. "Part of this company is mine too, and I want you working at it. I accept your apology, and I am personally making you Seto's assistant."

Seto looked at his little brother, his eyebrows raised. He had never seen Mokuba so assertive. He usually just followed Seto's lead. He looked at Yume, who was smiling at him.

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Kaiba?" Yume asked smiling warmly at him.

Seto let a small smile escape his lips, and heard himself say, "That won't be necessary. But would you like to go out for a cup of coffeewith me?"

Yume blushed as she looked down at her feet, "I-I'd love to…" Yume replied. Somehow, she knew that this one cup of coffee would lead to wonderful new things with Seto Kaiba.

((A/N: I love the ending... - Sorry it took SO long to finish it! R&R Please!))


End file.
